LOVEJUICE
by KAT-TUN Lover
Summary: They’ve never met before. They just graduated from High School and she’s here on vacation. A songfic for Akanishi Jin’s newest solo song, Love Juice.


**Title:** LOVE JUICE

**Story Type: **Another Kouzumi Song Fic

**Rating: **Tfor sexual hints from the song.

**Summary:** They've never met before. They just graduated from High School and she's here on vacation. A songfic for Akanishi Jin's newest solo song, _Love Juice_.

**Disclaimer:** I **DO NOT **own Akanishi Jin, his song, or KAT-TUN (which is a big disappointment there...poor Jin really needs to breed, or he'll explode one of these days...) Nor do I own Digimon. I solely own my thoughts for this new song by Akanishi Jin, which he sings in full English!! and my thoughts for this sognfic. So basically, I'm a powerless little American girl, how can I help thee?

--

_**Don't know where you're from**_

_**Never seen you around**_

_**But that don't mean a thing to me**_

_**Just want a taste of that...**_

_**Drop that shit like...**_

He walked into the club with the guys. All three of them looked around, scanning the place for somewhere to sit. Takuya spotted a decently placed booth and they all headed over towards it.

"Ah! We've finally graduated! This is great." Takuya sighed happily as he sat down.

"Yeah, it is great." Kouichi agreed as he slid into the middle.

"I guess." Kouji was emotionless as always.

"Hey, do you see anyone you're interested in yet??" Takuya questioned excitedly as he leaned forward, looking at the twins, before turning his head towards the crowd of girls and guys dancing together.

"Not yet..." Kouichi answered, looking around the dance floor, and Kouji didn't feel the need to reply.

"Kouichi, since Kouji isn't listening... Wanna go and look around closer with me??" Takuya asked, a sly look on his face. Kouichi looked over at the brunette, and nodded. "We'll be back." And they left.

Kouji got up and walked over towards the bar, but stopped in his tracks when he saw a blond girl standing by a barstool.

_**She stood there waiting alone**_

_**Green eyes her shoulder exposed**_

_**Smiling and biting her straw**_

_**She gave me one look, I froze**_

He stood there for a few seconds, taking in her features from her backside.

Silky golden hair that fell just shy of her hips. A deep mahogany, spaghetti strap t-shirt, her right strap hanging off her shoulder, covering her torso, and stopping mid abdomen. Hip hugger blue jeans on and a pair of heels enclosing her feet, toes peeping out from the tips.

She turned to her side, leaning elegantly against the bar, smiling and biting the straw in her drink, emerald green eyes boring into his.

He found his limbs stiffen as they stared at each other. Heat spread throughout each of their bodies.

_**Her sexy inviting eyes**_

_**My hands on her hips as we grind**_

_**She whispered in an accent unknown**_

A few seconds later, they found themselves on the dance floor, dancing to whatever song that was playing.

Kouichi and Takuya spotted them, and they each had dropped mouths, as well as wide eyes. They couldn't believe that Kouji, of all people, found a girl, was dancing dirty with her, and she was foreign to top it all off!

"Am I seeing things?" Takuya rubbed his eyes and looked again.

"Nope, I see it too..." Kouichi breathed, "How? When did he meet her?"

"You know, I have no idea..." Takuya said, bewilderment still evident in his voice.

Kouji had his hands on her hips and he had finally decided he was going to ask for her name. "So, what's your name?"

She smiled again and he could've lost his balance. "It's Zoe." She did a little twirl in front of him, and continued dancing when she was facing him again. "What's yours Romeo?"

"Kouji." he simply said, not really able to say anything else. Suddenly, she stepped closer to him and stood on her tip toes to reach his ear.

She whispered in his ear, just the same as the lyrics of the song.

"_**Just let go, let the music take control babe**_

_**Move your body, nothing crazy**_

_**So take it slow, there's so many things I want you to know**_

_**I ain't leaving you, cuz I'm yours tonight"**_

He felt his blood come to his face to form a blush and desperately tried to hide it from her. He couldn't tell, however, if she was blushing or just hot from all the dancing, since her face was flushed as well.

As they kept dancing, she had a smile on her face, and an inviting look in her eyes. It was as if she was telling him to try something, and see if she'd like it.

"You're mine tonight, eh?" he whispered, and she could barely hear him repeat her. Luckily, she had heard it, and anticipated what was coming next. Or at least, what she had hoped was coming next.

He leaned down and whispered in her ear, his breath tickling her neck and the shivers ran down her spine. "Are you sure you want to say that?" he asked, as if he was trying to make her think about it seriously. But, she had of course, thought about it seriously.

She let out a single small laugh, and sighed before replying in his ear, sending hot shivers down his spine. "Yeah, I'm sure I want to say that." When he withdrew from her neck, he saw a sly look on her face.

It was a look of temptation, her saying, try me.

_**I can tell you me too**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

Takuya and Kouichi were still watching nearby, but hiding to make sure Kouji didn't see them.

"Man, this isn't fair..." Takuya groaned out of self pity.

Kouichi patted his back. "I know, but think about it. Kouji needs something like this to loosen him up. He's been under a lot of stress lately..."

"Yeah, so have I!" Takuya whined again. Kouichi sighed, and kept his eyes closed for a few seconds while Takuya silently wept for himself. When he opened his eyes, he gasped and smacked Takuya on the back.

"Ow! That hurts, what?" He yelled, but the music was loud enough for no one else to hear him except for Kouichi. When the boy only pointed towards Kouji in response he quickly looked over. All he could do was gasp and stare as well.

Zoe was looking pleased, or devilish, you pick. She had the look on her face because of Kouji's actions. He was slowly bending down, staring into her eyes with his dark blue orbs, swirling like water. She closed her eyes as she felt his breath on her face, lingering on her upper lip, heating her face even more than it already was, if that was possible.

And just before he finished, he squinted his eyes for a second or two, pondering on the right thing to do; if this was it or not. And after warding off the nagging thoughts of his about him just meeting her, he closed his eyes and crushed his lips onto hers.

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

"_**Oh" "Oh" "More" "Slow"**_

She had been anticipating this from the moment she had laid her eyes on him. And when she kissed him back, it was more than enough to signal him to deepen this. Although, he had restrained himself enough to keep from shoving his tongue down her throat.

They parted for a little bit and she had gasped for air when they parted. Then, he could've sworn he had heard her moan needily, after they parted. They kept dancing, though it got dirtier. Now she was rubbing up against him and he was running his hands up and down her sides.

Her face had pleasure written all over it.

_**Classy like none of these hoes**_

_**Pretty little frame under her clothes**_

_**Those lips as red as a rose**_

_**Vibing to the beat from the Boze**_

Takuya and Kouichi couldn't believe their eyes. Kouji was actually rushing a relationship with a girl he had just met.

"This is new behavior from him..." Kouichi stated with wide eyes. Takuya nodded in agreement, eyes just as wide as his companion's.

"That girl looks like she's enjoying herself..." Takuya observed, watching the two grinding in the middle of the dance floor.

"She's a good dancer and certainly knows what she's doing." Kouichi added to Takuya's observation. The other nodded.

The two stopped dancing and headed for the bar for a drink. And after finishing their drinks, they slipped into one of the extra rooms that weren't occupied.

Kouichi and Takuya followed stealthily.

_**Don't rush the night is still young**_

_**Take it to the room and sex things up**_

_**I can see you call out my name, saying**_

As soon as they got into the room, they sat on the sofa together, her on his lap. He was pecking at her neck, nipping it occasionally.

She moaned with pleasure and slid the tie off his ponytail, and ruffled his hair. As he nipped her hard, she sighed shakily.

His hands were on her shoulders, and his left hand slid down her right shoulder, her strap falling down again, this time nearly exposing her strapless braw.

As he began to move from her neck to her collarbone, she leaned back, granting him access. She let out what she was holding in, "Don't stop, more".

Then he ventured back to her lips and crashed onto her in a lock of passion and heat. This time when she returned his kiss fiercely, he took this as his invite. And shoved his tongue down her throat.

As they each played with each others tongues in their mouths, she moaned again. He slid his hand onto her thigh, causing her to jump a little.

"_**Don't stop, more" I'm trying to see how your lips feel babe**_

_**All we need is body language**_

_**And now I know, I'm falling for you and I just can't lie**_

_**I won't go nowhere cuz I'm your man tonight**_

When they parted for air, he whispered in her ear, "I'm your man tonight, if you're mine tonight.".

She had decided it was his turn to moan, so she bent forward and began giving his neck butterfly kisses. This made him forget just about everything.

Then she started nipping just a little bit, and he finally moaned, but he hadn't wanted to. He felt her lips curl into a smile on his neck, and she kept going.

His hands ventured past her sides, and to her back. She wiggled a little at the sensation of his hands on her bare back. And she nearly squealed with delight when he slid his hands up the back of her shirt.

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

Takuya and Kouichi were blushing at this point. "I'm not sure if I can watch this anymore..." Takuya whispered, almost breathlessly.

"I'm a little jealous..." Kouichi admitted, and Takuya had to nod his agreement.

They turned their backs to the room and slid down the wall.

From outside where they sat, they could hear her moaning, and him letting out a sound or two every once in a while.

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

Zoe told him that she refused to lose her virginity in a place like this, so they decided they'd just sit there and make out. Occasionally, he'd run his hands up the back of her shirt and get a moan of pleasure from her.

Kouichi and Takuya had to quickly leave their spots before the two left the room, and saw them sitting there. They went back to the booth they had chose to sit in earlier.

Kouji and Zoe came back out onto the dance floor and began dancing again. Before they parted for the night, Zoe and Kouji exchanged numbers and e-mails.

Her promising to mail him later, she left for her apartment for a good night's sleep.

Kouji came back to the booth to find Kouichi and Takuya ready to leave.

_**See, I've been all around the world but I ain't seen nothin', seen nothin'**_

_**Like you, don't matter where you're from, it don't mean nothin', mean nothin'**_

_**See, I've been all around the world but I ain't seen nothin', seen nothin'**_

_**And now I got four minutes to take you back, girl we can be somethin', be somethin'**_

After that night, Kouji and Zoe dated a lot. Takuya and Kouichi found themselves reluctantly following them out of curiosity.

Not knowing what to expect each time they went out, the two followers were very careful as to not get caught.

Although, they noticed that the heat from the first night they had met was still very eminent. They kissed often and made out publicly, occasionally.

Kouji held onto her waist openly, to tell other guys she was his girlfriend, not anyone else's.

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**And every time I think of you**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

When Kouji went to meet her parents, they knew to behave themselves. But when he brought her to meet his parents, he made her feel hot on purpose. He had wanted, for some odd reason, to piss his father off.

But his father kept to himself about their physical intimacy. Actually, it gave him ideas about what to do with his wife. In a way, he could thank his son for that.

Zoe noticed that Satomi, Kouji's step mother, looked away embarrassed when Kouji and her became intimate.

Zoe hadn't wanted to give his parents a bad impression, but later it turned out that apparently, her first impression was actually a good one.

After a few years, they had moved in together, into a small apartment.

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**That luscious drink your lips produce**_

_**I can tell you want me too**_

_**That luscious drink your produce**_

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_

And after those few years, they still have their heated relationship. Her kiss still makes him squirm, and his touch still makes her swoon...

_**I can taste that sweet LOVE JUICE**_


End file.
